emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2463 (25th December 1998)
Plot Christmas Day is in full swing as the Dingles try to put on a brave united front and regulars of The Woolpack enjoy a communal meal. Billy, meanwhile, is busy plotting to rob the Post Office so he has enough money to get him and Andy across the North Sea to Holland. Marlon cautiously arrives at the Dingles, having had a real earful from his girlfriend Lyn. Butch arrives late looking very sheepish and the clan, nervously, settle down to dinner. Elsewhere, Andy prepares to leave the Sugdens to meet his dad. The family has a special announcement to make - they want to formally adopt him. But the youngster has other things on his mind and hardly reacts. Paddy is called out in the middle of his Christmas dinner to tend the Dingles sick pigs. But he can hardly imagine the situation he walks into when Lisa unexpectedly gives birth to a baby girl. Meanwhile, Alan explains that he is running out of food due to the unexpected large turn out. Vic offers to return to the shop to get some puddings to give to Alan. Vic goes to the shop but is held at gunpoint by Billy. The two soon become locked in a struggle when Vic tries to sound the alarm. However, Vic falls against some shelves, seriously injuring himself. Vic pleads with Billy, who has also been injured, to call for an ambulance but he runs off. Back at the Woolpack, Viv goes to find Vic, but finds more interest in listening to gossip about Eric. Terry goes to the shop instead and discovers Vic, already dead. Terry calls the police and ambulance and informs the Windsors of Vic's death. Cast Regular cast *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley (uncredited) *Billy Hopwood - David Crellin *Andy Hopwood - Kelvin Fletcher *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Graham Clark - Kevin Pallister *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Tricia Stokes - Sheree Murphy *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Belle Dingle - Emily and James Mather (uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and living room/kitchen *Melby Farm - Living room and yard *Holdgate Farm - Empty living room, kitchen and hallway *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Backroom, backroom exterior, shop floor and shop exterior *Home Farm - Dining room and living room *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, beer garden, backroom and car park *Hotten Road *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception and consulting room Notes *Final appearance of Alun Lewis as Vic Windsor. *First appearance of Belle Dingle. *This special Christmas hour-long episode was broadcast at the earlier time of 6:00pm. Unlike usual hour-long episodes, which are two episodes merged, this one was produced as one long episode. *This was the first time an extended version of the 1998 closing theme was played. It was then used occasionally for later episodes, such as Rachel Hughes' death in Episode 2521 (11th May 1999), Butch Dingle's funeral in Episode 2674 (30th March 2000) and the storm climax in Episode 3623/3624 (1st January 2004). *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,100,000 viewers (21st place). Category:1998 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns